


Darth Kronos

by Deltario



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Darth Kronos

**Darth Kronos - A human dark lord of the sith.**

**He finds himself at a crossroads in his life as he stairs out in the galaxy. He is an apprentice to a dark lord of the sith and not just anyone but the Sith Emperor himself - Darth Viatate and he are now a Dark Lord himself and an accomplished sith lord who not as strong as the emperor wrath or Darth Nox trained day and night to become a skilled negotiator and he is a powerful warrior as well.**

**He along with**


End file.
